This Love is Ours
by GSRLOVES
Summary: Ziva and DiNozzo live a secret life together and so do Abby and McGee. Will Ziva be able to pull through after being kidnaped?
1. Telling the Truth

**So my first NCIS story. Im a Tiva and McAbby shipper so the chapters will alternate between them.**

They had just finished their latest case. She was tired but yet she didn't wanna leave him. She had fallen in love with him but was too afraid to tell him. She always wondered if he liked her.  
"DiNozzo."  
"Yes Ziva."  
"You wanna go get some drinks?"  
"Sure, where?"  
"I do not know any place around here so would you like to go to my place?"  
"Sure, and please, learn what a contraction is." He said walking to the elevator.

"Can you please just tell me!"  
"Do not will be don't. You know what, I'll teach you over some drinks at your place."  
"Ok, that sounds like it could be some fun."  
"It can be, if we don't drink too much and I can really teach you."  
They went in DiNozzos car and drove to Zivas place. When they got there, Ziva opened the door and went straight to the fridge for the beer.

"Ok, are you ready to learn some contractions."  
"Yes, I am."  
"Starting with 'I am' its 'I'm'."  
"I'm ready?"  
"Good. Now, 'do not' is 'don't'. Use it in a sentence."  
"Don't you love it when she smiles?"  
"Another good use. Now use 'it's' in a sentence instead of 'it is'."  
"I think it's time you tell her how you feel?"  
"Nice, now how about using all three?"  
"I don't want to lie anymore, I'm going to tell him, how I feel; it's finally time?"  
"Nice, now instead of 'want to' and 'going to' use 'wanna' and 'gonna'."  
"Same sentences?"  
"No, a different one, show me your skills."  
"I don't wanna lie anymore I think it's time I tell him how I'm feeling."  
"Nice, you wanna watch a movie?"  
"Sure, I would love to."  
"Another lesson, 'I'd' instead of 'I would'."

"I'd love to."  
"Ok, you have any?"  
"I have a lot, what movie?"  
"How about a romance?"  
"Sure, I have a few."  
She walks into her room and grabs a movie; she puts it in the DVD player and sits down on the couch.  
"Come closer Ziva, its cold in here."  
She moves into his arms and rests her head on his shoulder.  
"Seni seviyorum." She says it under her breath.  
"What?"  
"Nothing."  
"Ziva, I heard you say something what did you say?"

"I said 'Seni seviyorum'."  
"And what does that mean?"  
"Look it up." She wrote it on a paper and he looked it up on his phone.  
"Ziva?"  
"Yes?"  
"Seni seviyorum means I love you."  
"And?"  
"Seni seviyorum to you too."  
"Really Tony?"  
He shook his head and kissed her cheek.  
"We can't tell Gibbs. Rule 12: Never date a co-worker."  
"I don't care if Gibbs finds out, now that I have you."  
"Come here." Tony leans down and kisses her on the lips.

Soon, he was in bed with her, sleeping. Ziva didn't wanna push the relationship DiNozzo to fast. Morning came and Tony woke his sleeping beauty with a kiss.  
"So it wasn't just a dream this time?"  
"Nope. Even though we just started dating, I think we're ready for the next step."  
"And what's that?"  
"I think you know what it is."  
"Sex?"  
"Yeah."  
"I wonder if you remember page fifty one?"  
"Not really but I have something better."  
DiNozzo kisser her and removed his shirt. She bit her lip as she looked at his chest. Soon her shirt pants and bra were off and his pants and boxers were off. He kissed her lips one last time then moved to her neck. He kept south until he hit her breast. He kissed one of them then kept moving. Soon he was at her thigh and she still had her underwear on. He picked them up off of her body with his mouth and took them off of her. He moved his lips up her legs until he came to that last place he was. He looked up at her and she shook her head. He took in deep breath and let it out as he entered her.

"Are you ready Ziva?"  
"Yes, I'm ready."  
He started thrusting his hips into her slowly, making her let out a little moan. As he started going faster he felt her wrap herself around him. He moved his right hand under her body, leaving his left one to support him, and lifted her up from the bed, bringing him further into her. She felt an orgasm run through her body as he thrusted harder in to her.

"DiNozzo! I'm almost there, come, oh god!"

He stopped and let her settle then continued. Hard and fast. Ziva brought her face into his neck and kissed it.

"Ziva. You're gonna. Give me. A hicky." He panted, still thrusting into her.

"Oh, dear lord!" She screamed into his neck making him pound her.

"Ziva, scream into my neck again and that will keep happening."

He finished up and laid next to her.

"That. Was amazing."  
"Thanks, you were good too. Thanks for the hicky."

After a while they left and went back to work.

**This is my first NCIS story so review it please. **


	2. A Night Long Past Due

**Abby and McGee chapter. And there is a reason that this story is rated M, sexual content.**

"McGee!" Abby whispered loudly.  
"Yes Abby?"  
"Are we going to your place, or mine?"  
"Sex in a coffin? Sounds like it could be a fun experience."  
"Ok, come on! Tony and Ziva left and Gibbs is gone."  
Abby and McGee walked to their cars and drove to Abby's house. When they arrived, Abby opened the door and their sexual tensions were release. Tim kissed Abby with all of his loving passion, and she kissed him back. He striped her of the shirt on her back and the pants covering her legs. He had her pinned to the wall so she could feel what she did to him, so she could feel his hardened body part on her thigh.

"I love you Abby."  
"I love you Timmy. Make love to me like you never have before."  
"Your wish is my command."

He kissed her and she took off all of his clothes, showing her his hardened body part. She removed the rest of her clothes and laid down in her coffin. McGee climbed on top of her and threw her legs around his waist and powerfully thrusted into her.

"Oh Timmy!" She screamed out.

She arched her back with each thrust he made, bringing him deeper into her. She loved the way he made her feel. She felt powerless to him when he did this to her.

"McGee. I'm. I'm almost. I'm almost there. Oh dear lord. Don't stop! Please Timmy!"

Just as she finished her sentence, she felt him find her G spot. As an orgasm raged through her body she screamed into his neck, making him thrust harder into her. When they were done, they stepped out of the coffin and made their way to her couch. Laying down side by side, they kept each other warm.

"Timmy?"  
"Yeah Abbs?"  
"You have no idea how much you please me."  
He leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"Wanna go out for some drinks?"  
"Sure."  
They showered and went to the bar where they ran into Jimmy and Ducky.

"Well, hello."  
"Ducky, Palmer, how nice to see you two here."  
"Nice to see you too Abby, McGee."  
"Palmer."  
Abby ordered her drink as did McGee. They flirted as they drank, and after Ducky and Palmer left, they flirted even more.

"Abbs, I think you've had enough to drink."  
"Awe, come on Timmy boo, one more drink."  
"No, you're drunk. Let's get you home."  
"Awe, ok."  
McGee took his drunken girlfriend home and made sure she fell asleep in her coffin before going home. They saw each other the next day at work.

"Tim, what did we do last night?"  
"We went to your place, had sex, then went to the bar."  
"Great, I have a damn hang over."  
"I tried to stop you but you kept saying one more."  
"You should have stopped me."  
"Would a kiss make you feel better?"  
Abby grabbed her remote to close her lab door and pressed the button that locked it closed. She shook her head and puckered her lips. McGee leaned down and kissed her. She unlocked the door as Tony ran into it.

**So, how did i do? leave a review and let me know!**


	3. Work Hard, Play Harder

**Long time no write for this story, and im sorry. Ive been working to hard on my CSI fanfiction since its now a two part. So if you love this story, read A Surprise and A New Year, A New Life, in that order. Dont read A New Year, A New Life first. YOU WONT GET IT!  
Enjoy:**

"Pst, Tony."  
"Yeah Zivers?"  
"This morning was amazing."  
"Shh, here comes Gibbs."  
"Why the hell are you two being so damn stupid?"  
"We aren't boss, why would we "be."  
"DiNozzo, what happened to your nose?"  
"I ran into the lab door. Abby had it closed for some reason."  
"Its bleeding, stop it before we go to the damn crime scene!"  
"Yes boss."  
"DiNozzo, why don't I help you."  
"Ziva, did you just use a contraction?"  
"I did, why?"  
"Because you've never used one before."  
"Well, I decided a few weeks ago that I needed to learn what a contraction was and now I'm using them like it's another language."  
"Wow. Ziva, help DiNozzo."  
"Ok boss."  
The walked to the men's room.  
"DiNozzo, that was close."  
"It was Ziver."  
"Stop calling me Ziver!"  
"Sorry babe."  
"It's ok sweet heart, I could never stay mad at you my love."  
"Awe, you're so forgiving."  
"And you are my poky."  
DiNozzo had gotten his nose to stop bleeding so he leaned in and kissed her.  
"Ok, let's go back to hating each other so Gibbs doesn't get suspicious."  
"Good idea."  
"DiNozzo, David, truck now! I'm gonna go find McGee."  
"Check Abby's lab!"  
"Will do!"  
DiNozzo and Ziva walked to the truck.  
"Now, if I let you drive, will you try not to kill me?"  
"Why would I wanna kill my poky?"  
"True, McGeek?"  
"Eh, you're still my poky."  
"Oh here comes Gibbs."  
"DiNozzo! Let me drive for once!"  
"Oh no, Zivah. Last time you drove you almost killed us."  
"Last time I drove was when I first moved here! Don't be such a prissy Mary!"  
"I think you mean Sissy Mary, and I'm no sissy Mary, I just wanna live to see tomorrow!"  
"DiNozzo, give the damn keys to me!"  
DiNozzo tossed the keys to Gibbs who in return gave them to McGee.  
"You two, stop fighting. Ziva, don't call DiNozzo a sissy Mary."  
"Ha."  
"DiNozzo, stop saying Zivah instead of Ziva."  
"Ha!"  
"Yes Boss."

"Seni seviyorum," Ziva whispered it so that only Tony would hear her.  
"Seni seviyorum," Tony whispered back.

"What was that DiNozzo?"  
"Uh, nothing Boss."  
"Good."

** Was this chapter good? please tell me what you think. Oh and for those of you who dont know this already, the 'Enjoy:' at the Beginning of the chapter is kinda my new signature, i started doing it on A Surprise and never stopped. LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	4. Flash Back

**Ello everyone. Yes this story is back and kicking it out fast! Im gonna make up all the time i missed writing this story. And i am soooooooooo sorry about the super long update time but I got kinda distracted with A Surprise since its now two stories in one.  
Enjoy:**

Tim had just gotten back to NCIS headquarters and so he went straight to see Abby.

"Abbs?"

"Timmy!"  
"Shh, everyone's here. We are almost always caught. Do you want that?"  
"No," she whispered as he walked closer to her.

"Come on, let's go say hi to Bert."

"Bert!" Abby ran into the main part of the lab and grabbed her hippo off of the shelves of pictures.

"Here 'Gee, squeeze him."

McGee smiled and gave the hippos stomach a tight squeeze which made the thing release a sound that sounded like a fart.

"I remember the day I got this. Our first date."

_McGee had just arrived at the Goth lab chick's house for their first date and man was he nervous. As he was about to knock on the door, the beauty that he was taking on this date opened the door._

_"Hi Timmy."  
"Abby."  
"Shall we?"  
"We shall."_

_He grabbed her hand and walked her to the car before getting in him self and driving off to the beach. When they got there he helped her out again and walked with her to the board walk. McGee bought some carnival tickets and gave half of them to Abby. They ran off and used the first of their tickets on a high-gravity ride. Hand in hand they pressed against the wall and the gravity was put on max. when the gravity was back to normal, Abby was off balance so McGee gave her a piggy back ride. They then went to play a few games where Abby spotted a cute hippo._

_"Oh Timmy! I want the hippo!"  
"Okay Abby. What do I gotta do to win that hippo?"_

_"Knock down all three towers of milk cans. Five bucks."  
"Okay," McGee gave the man the five dollars and grabbed the first ball. He threw it and knocked down the first three and the second three and the third three too win the hippo for the love of his life. He handed it to her after the man handed it to him. She squeezed it and when a sound was made she slapped McGee thinking it was him._

"That was a great night. You know why?"

"Why?"  
"Because it was the night I realized I was in love."  
"Awe Timmy!" Abby wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a huge hug. McGee looked her in the eyes and then looked at the door to see if anyone was coming before kissing her ever so softly. Right as McGee was walking away from the lab Gibbs came in.

"What cha got Abbs," he said giving her a Caf Pow.

**Good, no? Leave a review and tell me. I promise I will have the next chapter up before the end of today!**


	5. Gone

**I am so sorry about the long update agai. Im working on a alot of fics and it makes it hard.  
Enjoy:**

A another three month passed and everyone had no idea that Ziva and Tony were dating. They were at a scene alone.

"Ziva, look at this."  
She said nothing but he heard someone walking up behind him. All of a sudden a latex gloved covered hand was around his mouth and he was smelling ether. Soon he was passed out and would be for another hour. When he woke up, Ziva was gone and there was a note on the ground next to him.

_If you want your agent back, call 555-236-8735 and ask for her. Ziva David will be hurt within 24 hours after further instructions are given. Try and trace the call while making it and we will hurt her. Make the call in the next three hours or else._

There was a lump in his throat. He grabbed his phone and called Gibbs.

"Gibbs."  
"Boss, its Ziva, she's been abducted."  
"God Damn it DiNozzo!"  
"Its not my fault boss, the abductor covered my mouth with a cloth that was covered with ether!"  
"Than your off both cases. You're a victim."  
"No! Ziva is a victim! She's the one who got abducted! She's gonna get hurt!"  
"DiNozzo!"  
"Sorry Boss. Its just."  
"Shut up."  
"Yes Boss."  
"Now, how do you know that she's gonna get hurt?"  
"A note."  
"Read it."  
"If you want your agent back, call 555-236-8735 and ask for her. Ziva David will be hurt within 24 hours after further instructions are given. Try and trace the call while making it and we will hurt her. Make the call in the next three hours or else."  
"Okay, we have two hours. McGee and I are on our way there."  
"Okay."  
"Stay there, don't touch anything, don't call the damn number!"  
"Yes boss."

Gibbs hung up and DiNozzo. DiNozzo laid back down and waited where he was attacked. His head was killing him. There was a sharp pain in his head, it felt like that he had been hit in the head, and with something hard. He laid there for about another twenty minutes when Gibbs and McGee showed up with Ducky and Palmer behind them. Ducky went straight to DiNozzo and checked out where he was hit.

"You know this reminds me of."  
"Ducky please. Not today. My head is already pounding."  
"Yes, that is because you took a heavy blow to the head."  
"How heavy?"  
"Well, it cracked you skull open a little bit. The hospital will be better than here or at work."  
"NO! Not until we get Ziva back!"  
"Why do you want Ziva back?"  
"Because she's in danger! We need to call that number."  
"Call it. Put it on speaker."  
DiNozzo did just that.

"Hello Agent DiNozzo."  
"Who are you and where the Hell is Ziva!"  
"Oh, my name is she's right here. Would you like to speak to her."  
"Tony!"  
"Ziva. Are you okay? Did they hurt you? I swear if you hurt her!"  
"Tony, I'm fine. Who's there with you?"  
"Gibbs, Ducky, Palmer, and McGeek."  
"Are you okay?"  
"Got a cracked skull because of the ass hole who did this."  
Ziva screamed.

"Ziva!"  
"I'm fine you sissy."  
"Ey!"  
"I'm sorry."  
"Okay, that's enough talking. We want five thousand dollars. The first thousand in three hours other wise she gets hurt."  
The line went dead and Tony started crying.

"DiNozzo, are you crying?"  
"Yes Boss! I am crying! Ziva has been abducted, she's gonna get hurt!"  
"Tony, calm down," Ducky instructed, "An ambulance is on its way."  
"No! I'm not going anywhere without Ziva being home!"  
"DiNozzo! You are going to the damn hospital! Now go!"  
"Fine! But I wanna know if anything happens to her!"  
"GO!"  
DiNozzo went with the EMTs and took out his phone out. He dialed a number he never thought he'd have to use.

"Tony!"  
"Hello Mr. David."  
"How are you?"  
"Not so good. Mr. David, I have some bad news."  
"Oh no. What's wrong?"  
"Its Ziva. We started dating three months ago and today I was attacked and Ziva was abducted. The people want five thousand dollars in twenty four hours and the first thousand in three hours."  
"Oh dear god!"  
"I know that you are very religious and I'm 100% in with what ever you need me to do to help bring her back Sir."  
"Just say 'Sevgili efendisi benim kız arkadaşım ve sadece sevgi kaydedin'."  
"What does that mean? I can tell its Turkish."  
"It means 'Dear lord save my girlfriend and only love'."  
"Oh! Okay. I will Mr. David."  
"Please, call me Eli."  
"I will Eli."  
"If there is anything I could do, please let me know."  
"Thank you Eli, when I get back from the hospital I will let my boss know about this."  
"Thank you. Feel better Anthony."  
"Thank you Eli."  
DiNozzo hung up as they sat him behind a curtain and made him wait another half hour before getting stitches and gave him a prescription of pain medication. He got ride back to the lab from McGee who came to take his statement. When they arrived back Tony got a call.

"DiNozzo."  
"Hello again Tony. We forgot to tell you where to transfer the money to."  
"I wanna talk to Ziva first."  
"Okay okay."  
"Tony! Please tell me your gonna save me Poky."  
"I'm gonna try. We all are. I talked to your father. Ziva sen benim tek gerçek aşkımsın. Sırasında nerede hiç olduğunu unutma. Seni bulmak ve kaçıran adam öldürecek. Güçlü kal. Seni seviyorum."( I'm gonna try. We all are. I talked to your father. You are my one true love Ziva. Don't you ever forget it. I am going to find and kill the man who kidnapped you. Stay strong. I love you)

"Tony Ah. Ben de seni seviyorum. Çabuk gel lütfen. Onlar bıçak var ve onlar beni öldürmeden önce teker parmaklarımı tek kesmekle tehdit ediyorlar! Lütfen yardım edin!"( Ah. I love you too. Come back soon, please. They only have a knife and threatened to cut off my fingers one at a time before they kill me! Please help)  
"I will Ziva, I will."  
"Okay that's enough gibberish."  
The man told DiNozzo where to wire the money to and hung up.

"What the hell where you saying?"  
"I was telling Ziva that we would find her, to stay strong. She told me that they are threatening to cut off her fingers and kill her. I called her father and told him, he said to let him know if there was anything he could do to let him know."  
"Well, why don't we ask him to help pay!"  
"Okay, calling him."  
Tony pressed his number and waited for him to pick up.

"Tony, what could I do to help?"  
"We don't have the money to pay to get. Biz Ziva kaydetmek için para yok. Eğer bize yardım eder misin? Eli lütfen. Onsuz yaşayamam, o yaşamak için bir nedendir."( We do not have the money to save Ziva. Can you help us? Eli, please. I can not live without her, she is a reason to live.)  
"Yes Tony, I will pay to get my daughter back to you. I will pay all five thousand dollars."

"Thank you Eli. Will I have to find a way to repay you?"  
"Just make sure that my Ziva gets home safe."  
"I will."  
Tony gave Eli the account information and told him one last thing.

"Wait for me to tell you to transfer the money."  
"I will."  
"Thank you so much Eli."  
"Just bring Ziva home."  
"I will."  
Eli hung up and Tony went back to the team.

"So?"  
"He's gonna pay all five thousand dollars. I'm gonna call him and tell him to transfer the money when we tell the abductors."  
Gibbs took out his phone and dialed the number.

"Hello Agent Gibbs, do you have my money?"  
"We do, but we want Ziva."  
"You'll get her back soon enough."  
Gibbs shook his head.

"We're about to transfer the money, I want proof that you haven't harmed her."  
"Tell them you bitch."  
"They haven't hurt me Gibbs."  
"Good, Ziva, stay strong. We are going to get you back."  
"Its done Boss, the money has been transferred."  
"You hear that Mohave, you've got the money now give us Ziva."  
"That's just the half of what I want. A military or jet plane in another twenty four hours."  
"We gave you the damn money!"  
"Oh, DiNozzo, I'm gonna go have some fun with your girl friend."  
"What. Are. You. Doing. To her!"  
"Tony! Help!"  
"NO!"  
The line went dead. Tony fell to his knees and started crying.

**OH NO! Whats gonna happen to Ziva! Leave a review and maybe find out sooner**


	6. Missing

**Please dont hate me!  
Enjoy: **

"What do you want with me?"  
"Nothing really. Your just here so that way I can get what I want."  
"Then why did you tell them you are gonna hurt me!"  
"Because, I wanna make DiNozzo suffer."  
"He's suffering just by not having me you ass hole!"  
"Oh Miss. David. Do you really think this man loves you?"  
"Of course! He tells me so everyday!"  
"You might wanna calm down Miss. I do have a knife!"  
He brought the knife less than an inch away from her face and laughed.

"Go ahead, cut me! I've had worse done to my body!"  
He slashed her across the right cheek and watched as the blood dripped down her face. He took a towel and dabbed some water on the wound.

"Why are you helping heal my wound that you made?"  
"Because, I need you to tell them you are safe. And if you don't, the knife will end up in your stomach!"  
"Fine."  
She turned her head towards him and let him dress her wound.

"Tony!"  
Abby placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Let go of me!"  
Abby stepped back and into McGee's arms.

"I'm sorry Abby. They. They're gonna hurt her!"  
"DiNozzo! Calm down! Explain what he said on the phone. _I'm gonna go have some fun with your girl friend_? What the hell is that about?"  
"Ziva and I are friends. Good friends. We have been since after I killed Michael. She forgave me and has forgotten about it."  
"Then how come you kept speaking another language?"  
"She has been teaching. Now, I must go call her father."  
Tony walked off and into the elevator where he then called Eli.

"Tony, when can I talk to Ziva?"  
"They want a military grade plane Eli. They want out of the country! Eli, they're gonna hurt her!"  
"Anthony! Calm your self!"  
"I'm Sorry Eli. I'm so sorry. I let you down."  
"No Tony, they are plotting."

Another twenty hours passes and they hadn't gotten the plane. Gibbs was working on it but it didn't look hopeful, then a phone rang.

"Hello?"  
"Hi there Agent DiNozzo."  
"I should have known it would have been you!"  
"Where's my plane?"  
"Where's Ziva?"  
"I'm right here Tony."  
"Has he hurt you?"  
"Go on tell him Ziva."  
"He cut my cheek. But he's making sure it doesn't get infected so don't go ballistic."  
"Ziva, its just me. No one else is around, I'm talking to you, your not on speaker."  
"Poky, please."  
"Ziva, its alright. I'm gonna get you back. I've been talking to your dad. He's been a big help to me."  
"Man am I glad I gave you his information. Is he worried?"  
"Not as much as I am. Ziva, stay strong. Tell Dylan I want to talk to him."  
"What do you want."  
"How deep did you cut her?"  
"Not to deep. But maybe if I don't get my plane in two hours I'll go hard into this slut of yours."  
"Don't you talk about her that way! And don't you dare lay a finger on her."  
"Oh, it won't be my finger."

"Fuck you!"  
DiNozzo hung up the phone and kicked his desk, not caring how badly it hurt.

"Do you have the plane yet Boss?"  
"Just about. They said it should be another hour."

"What are you gonna do to me?"  
"I'm gonna do what every man is afraid is gonna happen to his girlfriend."  
"So, you are going to rape me?"  
"Probably. Don't know yet."  
He walked towards her and cut her top open.

"Hmm, nice. Maybe I will."

He touched her right breast softly and she closed her eyes.

"Now don't be like that. I'm gonna have my fun with you now."

He unbuttoned his pants and dropped them and his boxers to the ground. He grabbed her from the chair and threw her down on a mattress he had. He shoved her pants and under wear off and threw them to the side. He grabbed a small packet from next to the bed and ripped it open. He placed the plastic coating around his manhood and shoved his manhood into her hard. She let out a whimper as he started to move quickly inside of her. When he was at full speed, she had learned to control her pleasurable screams and moans and laid there stoically. When he wasn't pleased with what she was doing, he pounded his hips into her hard but didn't get a single reaction from her. He slid out of her, removed the condom, and shoved his manhood into her mouth.

"Suck it bitch!"

She did so. She obeyed not to please him, but to save her self. She knew that if she could just be good and obey that he might let her go with out harm. But that wasn't the case. When he had reached his full pleasure he slapped her face.

"Swallow bitch."  
Ziva did so. He then took her arms, unbound them and turned the one as hard as he could, breaking it. She let out a shriek as her arm fell to the bed, bleeding.

"Its been twenty three hours. The have one more hour or else this knife ends up in your abdomen. No matter what, I'm getting out of here."  
"Tanrı bana yardım edin. Arkadaşlarım beni bulsun lütfen. Tanrı bana yardım edin."( God please help me. Please let my friends find me. God please help me.)

"Shut the fuck up. Its time to put in a call."

"Hello?"  
"Agent Gibbs, do you have my plane?"  
"We do, where do you want it sent."  
"430 Roselle drive DC. You've got two hours."  
"Let me talk to Ziva."  
"Alright."  
"Tony!"  
"Ziva, its Gibbs. Are you on speaker?"  
"No."  
"Are you lying."  
"No."  
"Has he hurt you?"  
"Yes."  
"Did he rape you?"  
"Yes!"  
"Is he threatening you?"  
"A lot Gibbs. Help me please!"  
"That's enough talk. See you in two hours."  
The line went dead.

"Boss?"  
"The bastard raped her! He hurt her!"  
"God! Damn it! Sevgili efendisi benim kız arkadaşım ve sadece sevgi kaydedin. Sevgili efendisi benim kız arkadaşım ve sadece sevgi kaydedin' Sevgili efendisi benim kız arkadaşım ve sadece sevgi kaydedin!"(Lord save my girlfriend and only love. X2)  
"Shut up DiNozzo."

"Lord save my girlfriend and only love!"  
"DiNozzo!"

He kicked the trash and screamed in anger, then broke down crying.

"Well, I guess I'll be getting my plane. Which means I don't need you anymore. But, I'll let you live for another hour or so. Or until my men tell me the plane is here."  
"They won't let you leave here alive if they find out that I am harmed."  
"Don't worry, you might be dead."

He sent the knife down into her lower abdomen and started kicking her.

The next thing she remembers is being in the hospital.

**PLEASE DONT HATE ME! Leave a review!**


	7. Found

__**So I hope you arent mad at me for last chapter!  
Enjoy:**

_"Drop your weapon and step away from my agent."  
"Get away from her!"  
Dylan Mohave backed away from Ziva's body and dropped his knife to his side. Gibbs ran up behind him and cuffed him._

_"If you hadn't hurt her than maybe you would be getting arrested."_

_"You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court off law," McGee said while DiNozzo applied pressure to Zivas wound._

_"Come on Ziva. Don't die on me!"  
"T. Tony?"  
"I'm here baby. Seni seviyorum, remember?"  
"Seni seviyorum." She said before blacking out again._

_"Someone call 9-1-1!"  
"They are on their way."  
"They won't be here on time! I'm gonna," DiNozzo started crying, "I'm gonna lose her!"  
"DiNozzo! Get a hold of your self and help her. If you really love her you'd get control of your anger and help her!"  
"Yes Boss."  
DiNozzo dipped his head down and kissed her forehead. Another ten minutes passed and the ambulance came and took Ziva away and DiNozzo went with her._

She looked around and started panicking.

_Okay, okay. What's my name? My name. Z. It starts with a Z! Okay, I remember that. Ziva. That's my name! Ziva. Ziva what?  
_"Good Morning Ms. David. Your boyfriend said he'd be right back."  
"Boyfriend?"  
"Tony DiNozzo. Said you two have been dating for three months. He also said something about rule number twelve. Told me to tell you that."  
"Rule twelve. Rule twelve? Oh! Rule twelve!"  
"Ziva!"  
"Tony?"  
"Nurse, where's the doctor?"  
"Right behind you Mr. DiNozzo."  
"What's wrong with her?"  
"Memory lost. Could be temporary, could be permanent. Won't know until after she has healed a bit more. She was stabbed. We had to do some major surgery, she may never have children and if she does, she'd have to have a C-section. Now, off of that topic and back on to the major surgery. She had major blood loss, she's gonna have stitches for at least two months. Maybe longer since she wasn't just stabbed but brutally beaten. We wanna keep her here for the night and if she can't get up and walk tomorrow, we'll keep her here a while longer."  
"But, she's gonna make it?"  
"Yes, her injuries should make a 100% recovery but her memory may not."  
"What can I do to help her get her memory back?"  
"Anything as simple as a kiss or just seeing her home could bring it back."  
"Thank you doctor."  
"Any questions call me. And you have the nurses."  
"Thank you."  
"Anytime."  
The doctor and nurse left the room and DiNozzo sat in the chair next to Ziva.

"Tony?"  
"Yeah baby?"  
Sit next to me please? On the bed."  
DiNozzo did what she asked. He grabbed her hand and rubbed it with his thumb.

"Anything as simple as a kiss could bring back my memory. I remember saying seni seviyorum to you but then everything else is a blur."  
"Ziva, you are my girlfriend of three, almost four months. We had mind blowing sex after our first date. We love each other very much. You taught me Turkish."  
"Please, Tony, please kiss me."  
"Ziva, I don't wanna push you."  
"Please, just kiss me. If you love me you would at least do this for me."  
DiNozzo leaned in and kissed her. Ziva gasped as his lips touched hers.

"Did I hurt you?"  
"No, but it brought back a memory."

**ooo! What memory? Leave a review**


	8. Here Comes the Memory

**Long time no update. sorry**  
**Enjoy:**

"Well, I remember the 'mind blowing' sex. And I remember you getting a nose bleed after walking into Abby's lab door? That's it. I don't know who Abby is. I remember the name but I don't have a face. The same for two others names Tim McGee and Leroy Jethro Gibbs. But no faces. Only memories I have now are the ones with you. That kiss, it brought back all of your memories but nothing else."  
"Oh Ziva. At least we'll always be together and I will be here to help. Are you in any pain?"  
"Not really. Yes. A lot."  
"I'm gonna have them give you some medication for the pain."

"NO! Poky please don't. I don't wanna be medicated. I remember being kidnaped. He put a cloth covered in either over my mouth. I don't wanna be medicated with morphine. I _know_ it makes people drowsy and I don't wanna sleep anymore. I don't care if I'm in pain I just don't wanna sleep."  
"Okay, okay. Maybe I can talk them into giving you something less."  
"No, Tony. I don't want anything."  
"Okay Baby."  
"Tony?"  
"Yeah Ziv?"  
"I love you."  
"I love you too. I think McGee and Gibbs and Abby want to see you."  
"Okay, let Abby in. I have a vague memory of her."  
"Okay, I will go get our Goth, Caf Pow loving lab tech that everyone loves."  
"Thanks Tony."  
"No problem Ziv. Oh and you've gotta act like we aren't dating and that you have no memory still around Abby."

"Okay."  
Tony walked out into the waiting room and pointed at Abby.

"She wants to see you Abby."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, but she only has a small memory of you. Other wise its nothing."  
"Okay."

Tony walked with Abby into Zivas room and sat in the chair next to her bed.

"Abby?"  
"Hi Ziva. How are you?"  
"In some pain."

"Why don't we get you some…"  
"No. I don't want any medication."  
"Oh, okay."

"Ziva doesn't wanna be knocked out again. She remembers being attacked and so she doesn't want any medication."

"Thank you Tony. I'm not that into medication anymore."  
"Oh."

"No problem Ziva."  
"Abby, I'm sorry I'm just really tired and in a lot of pain. I heard the doctor and Tony talking and I had some major surgery apparently and it hurts a lot. And so does not having memory. It hurts trying to get the, back but nothing."  
"Oh, Ziva. I'll leave you alone so you can rest."  
"Thank you Abby."  
"See ya Tony."  
"Bye Abby."  
As soon as Abby left the room, Tony grabbed Zivas hands and kissed them.  
"Rest my love. I promise you, I will be here when you wake up."

"Okay, good night."  
"Night."

Tony let go of Zivas hands and she fell asleep. DiNozzo laid back in the chair and fell asleep by her side. They slept soundly through the night, even when the nurses came in and took Zivas vitals. The next morning when Ziva woke up, she sat up and looked around the room but Tony was gone.

_Was this whole thing a dream? _She thought to herself. She sank back into her bed and sighed. There was a sharp pain and she grabbed the area gently. She looked at her hand and noticed that she was bleeding. She pressed the button to call the nurse and held her stomach.

"Yes Miss. David."  
"First off its Da-veed, second, I'm bleeding."  
"Oh dear. You must have broken the stitching. I'll get the doctor."  
"Thanks. And where is my boyfriend?"  
"Oh, he told me to tell you that he just went out for some fresh air. That was about twenty minutes ago. He also wanted to know where he could get some coffee."  
"Thanks, do you know if he brought any of my stuff? Purse, phone.."  
"He brought you your phone. Here," the nurse handed Ziva her phone and went off to find the doctor. Ziva quickly pressed his number in. _Hey, I still have his number memorized. _She thought to her self.

"DiNozzo."  
"Tony, could you come back to my room please?"  
"Yeah, I'm actually on my way back in. Why? What's wrong?"  
"Well, apparently I broke my stitching."  
"I'm coming Baby."

The line went dead.

Out side, Tony went from walking to running, throwing his unfinished coffee into a trash bin. He didn't bother with the elevator, he went up the stairs running as fast as he could up ten flights of stairs in less than five minutes and into Zivas room. The doctor beat him.

"Tony?"  
"I'm here baby. I'm here."

"Okay, now I'm good. Just stitch me back up so that way I can get out of here."  
"Okay, I'm gonna give you some morphine."  
"No, no medication. Just stitch me up."  
"Miss. David."  
"Da-veed! Its not David its Da-Veed!"  
"Miss. Da-veed, please let us give you something for the pain."  
"No."  
"Mr. DiNozzo?"  
"I've tried to talk her into it. Ziva, baby, can we give you Advil at least? Please Baby, for me?"  
"Fine, that's it. Nothing else but Advil."

"I'm just gonna say that the Advil will only help for a few hours."  
"I do not care."

"Don't baby, use your contractions."  
"I _don't_ care."  
"Okay, nurse bring Miss. David some Advil."  
"Right away sir."

One of the nurses left the room and got Ziva some Advil and water. Ziva took the pills and sat still, holding Tony's hand.

"Its gonna be okay baby."

"Tony, my dad."  
"Oh lord, I never called him."  
"Do it now please?"  
"Okay, I'll call while they restitch you okay?"  
Ziva shook her head and watched Tony disappear into the hall while the doctors surrounded her.

"Tony, please tell me you've got Ziva."  
"We do Eli. But she is in the hospital. The abductor stabbed her and damaged her womb. She may never have kids and if she does then she'd have to have a C-section."  
"Oh dear god!"  
"There's more, I haven't told Ziva this yet, because she was also beaten and lost her memory, but she was raped. No signs of semen so the bastard wore a condom. But we did get the guy. He's going down for kidnap, assault, assault with a weapon, and attempted murder. If he's not put on death row I don't know what they'd do to him. But he's got two assault charges. I was drugged and hit in the back of the head."  
"Oh lord!"  
Tony heard Ziva yelling for him.

"Eli, I'm sorry but Ziva needs me. I'll call you later."  
"Okay."

Tony hung up and jogged into Zivas room.

"What's wrong baby?"  
"Sir, she having a small problem staying still long enough for us to stitch her up. The only way for this to work is she's unconscious."  
"NO! Tony, don't let them!"  
"Miss. David!"  
"No!"  
Tony knelt down next to her bed grabbed her hand and kissed her forehead.

"Shh," he whispered in her ear, "Ziva please calm down. Calm. Breathe, in. out. In. Out. There you go. Close your eyes, this will all be over with soon. Stay still and let the doctor stitch you."  
As Tony whispered to Ziva, the doctor stitched her again.

"All done."  
"Really?"  
"Yep. Now, I'm gonna wrap some gauze over this so if you could please try and stand it'd be easier for me."

Ziva looked at DiNozzo and he shook his head yes. He walked over to the other side of her bed and helped her stand. With one arm over his shoulders, she was balanced enough for the doctor to wrap a bandage on her.

"There we go. You should be good now."  
"Thank you."

"Just don't strain your self ma'am."  
"I'll make sure she doesn't."  
The doctor shook his head and walked out of the room. Ziva, after an hour, fell asleep again and DiNozzo was up and making calls.

**Yes, long chapter, leave a review!**


	9. Home

**I forgot part of my own plot!  
Enjoy:**

"Tony?"  
"Yeah Ziva?"  
"My arm hurts, a lot."  
"Oh god, I forgot. They said that you broke your arm. Nurse!"  
A nurse ran into the room, a worried look on her face.  
"What's wrong?"  
"You never casted her arm. She broke it, and it seems to be bleeding."  
"Oh gosh, I'm so sorry, I'll call the doctor."  
Less than five minutes later, Zivas arm was in a cast.

After another week Ziva was sent home with Tony.  
"Tony?"  
"Yeah Ziv?"  
"Can we go to bed please, I'm really tired."  
"Only if you take your pain medication."  
"Tony, please don't make me."  
"Ziva, you need to. Do you wanna be in excruciating pain while we sleep?"  
"No."  
"Here," DiNozzo handed her a small tablet and she took it. "Thank you, now, come on. Let's go to bed."  
"Okay."

DiNozzo placed his arm around her waist and guided her to their bed. He helped her change and slid into bed next to her. They slept the day away and their phones were ringing almost the whole time. When DiNozzo finally woke up it was to the sound of someone pounding on his door. He slowly got up and answered the door.

"What?"  
"DiNozzo! Where the hell have you been?"  
"Sleeping with my girlfriend. Where have you been?" he asked in a semiconscious reply.

"I've been at work."  
"I'm sorry boss. I just wanted a day with Ziva. She did just get home from the hospital," he said yawning.

"Oh, yeah. I'm sorry for bothering you two."  
"See you tomorrow Boss?"  
"Take the week off. McGee and I can handle it."  
"Thanks Boss."  
Gibbs walked away and Tony went back to sleep with Ziva. They slept until the moon came out.

"Ziva."  
"Please Tony, five more minutes."  
"No, Ziva. We need to eat. I ordered pizza, should be here soon."  
"Alright, can you help me change the bandage around the stitches?"  
"Of course honey."  
Tony helped Ziva out of bed.

"Can you lift your arms please?"  
She lifted the unbroken arm and Tony worked around the broken one.

"All done."  
There was a knock at the door.

"Pizza's here."

"Yum."

DiNozzo went and paid the delivery man.

"Take what you want. No beer or any alcohol while your recovering Baby."  
"I know. Could I have another pill please?"  
"After you eat. It makes you drowsy."  
"I'm already drowsy."

"After you eat Ziva."  
"Fine."

"Here, a slice for you."  
"Aren't you gonna eat?"  
"Nah, I'm not hungry."  
"Neither am I."  
"You wanna cuddle on the couch?"  
"I like that idea."  
They laid on the couch together and fell asleep there.

**All of my storys end in a lovey dovey manner since it is Valentines Day!**


	10. Sex and Pranks

**oh my god i am so sorry guys! words cannot explain how sorry I am that's its been almost two months! Please don't hate me!  
Enjoy:**

The next morning, Tony woke up alone.

"Ziva!"  
"I'm in here Tony."  
He walked into the bed room and found Ziva with nothing but her robe on.

"Ziva, what are you."  
"Shh, Tony. You know what I want."  
"Ziva, I don't wanna."  
"Shh, come to me. You know you can't resist me."

She was right. He slid his shirt off and his pants with his boxers. She slid the robe off of her body and moaned as Tony slid his hardened manhood into her. He slowly thrusted into her and felt her tensing up around him.

"Ziva, are you okay?"  
"I'm fine, keep going."

He slowly started moving faster and faster until he felt her shaking under him and she had passed out. A few minutes later when she woke up, she was in his arms.

"Tony, that was amazing."  
"You are amazing Ziv."  
"Oh don't try and flatter me."

"I'm not."  
"Oh yeah!"  
Tony lifted her up out of bed and carried her into the kitchen.

"You want some of that pizza that we ordered last night?"  
"Yes please. I'm starving!"

"One slice pizza coming right up sweetie."  
"Thank you DiNozzo."

"No problem Baby."

He grabbed her a slice of cold pizza and gave it to her.

"How do ya feel Ziva?"  
"A bit better. I still don't remember anything. Tony this sucks ass."  
"Oh my Ziva, everything is gonna be okay."  
He walked around and hugged her from behind as the phone rang.  
"Great, who could that be?"

Tony walked over to the phone and answered it.  
"What," he said angrily.  
"Tony, its McGee."  
"McGeek, what the hell do you want? You've got two minutes and if doesn't interest me I'm hanging up."  
"Okay, Gibbs is driving Abby and me crazy. We cannot do this with out you and Ziva. Please tell me she's better."

"Ziva! Bu McGeek var. Ben asmak mı?"( "Ziva! It's McGeek. Should I hang up?")

"Kim?"("Who?")

"McGee, Tim McGee."

"Ohh! Lütfen. Burada telefon getirmek, çok yapmak istiyorum içeri onunla çok berbat bir şey gelemez söyle!"( "Ohh! Please do. TEll him we can't come in. I wanna do something too mess with him too, bring the phone here!")

"Güzel Zivers oynayın."( "Play nice Zivers.")

"Ben deneyeceğim." ("I'll try.")  
"Tony, I can hear you."  
"But you don't get a word I am saying."

"No that I can't."  
Tony heard the other line pick up."

"Hello," Ziva, here comes the fun.

"Ziva?"  
"This is she. The Lady Z."  
"Oh god."  
"One hour, a hundred, two hour, three hundred. Any way you want it, cause that's the way I need it."

"Oh. Um. Abby!"  
"Oh god McGee, I'm playing."  
"Ziva, you remember me!"  
"Barely."  
"We gotta go b-bye," Tony and Ziva hung up at the same time and burst out laughing.

**I hope you liked the last tidbit I thought Id make this funny. Leave a review if you don't hate me!**


	11. Why Me? Why Us?

**I know, everyones depressed because of Berlin and now on Tuesday Revenge. I hope this makes you happy.  
Enjoy:**

"Abby?"  
"Yes Timmy?"  
"They are defiantly a perfect match."  
"Why?"  
In a mocking voice and an Israeli accent McGee spoke, "This is she, the Lady Z."  
"What?"  
"That's what Ziva said to me. Abby, I don't know how much more I can take of."  
"Take of what, McGee?"  
"Take of Tony and Ziva were being pranksters. Tony's teaching her his ways."  
"Well, good she'll loosen up a bit."

"Tony!"  
DiNozzo ran into the living room and found Ziva on the ground.  
"Now, how did you shrink so much?"  
"Not funny. I fell you ass."  
"Hey, No need fore the language. How did you fall baby?"

Ziva laughed a bit, "My legs forgot how to walk for a minute and I couldn't catch my self because of my arm."  
"Oh Ziva, your nose is bleeding a little bit," he plucked two tissues out of a box on the coffee table, "tilt your head forward not backwards. Tipping it backwards makes the blood drip down your throat, you want it out of your nose."  
"You are too cute when you play doctor."  
Tony helped Ziva until her nose stopped.  
"Thanks."

Tony kissed her head, "Not a problem my baby."  
"I'm tired."  
"Still?"  
"Hey, I'm on a lot of pain medication and it makes me very tired."  
"Okay, come on. Let's head back to bed," he said yawning, "I guess I'm tired too."  
He wrapped his arm around her and lead her into the bed room. She laid down in his arms and they fell asleep in his arms once again.

No less than an hour later, Tony awoke to Ziva tossing and turning.

"No, no please don't. No!"  
"Ziva," he said placing a hand on her, "Ziva wake up, honey, wake up."  
"No," she screamed as Tony wrapped her in his arms, crying.  
"He, he raped me," she weeped, "why, Tony, why!?"  
"Shh, Baby, shhh. I know, I know Ziva."  
"He hurt me!"  
"Ziva, Ziva look at me."  
She didn't move.

"Ziva look at me."

He moved her and looked in he eyes.

"Ziva, I'm sorry. I, I didn't mean to scare you but baby, this is _not_ your fault. Its all my fault. That guy did all of this to you to hurt _me_. I pushed him, he found out that we are dating. He found out that I love you. If you want to blame _anyone_ blame me but Ziva… Ziva I will _never_ let _anyone_ hurt you ever _again_."

He brought his lips to hers and kissed her.

"I will never let anyone hurt you ever again."  
"Tony, you know you won't be able to do that forever."  
"I don't care," he said loudly, startling Ziva, "I'm sorry Ziva. I just don't want anyone to lay a finger on you."  
She had nothing to say. She just wrapped her self in his arms and they just sat there, holding one another.  
"Ziva, I love you. I love you more than I can really explain."  
"I love you too Tony."

**I really hope you guys liked it. Slowly she's gonna start getting her memory back, maybe. Leave a review**


End file.
